


The Speckled Band

by flightinflame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Irene is Sherlock, Molly is Watson, The Speckled Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's account of the case of The Speckled Band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Speckled Band

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriffidsandCuckoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriffidsandCuckoos/gifts).



> Warnings: Spoilers (for The Speckled Band), non-explicit mentions of sex work.

Earlier today, I had been sat in the corner, tickling Tobi under the chin, watching Irene in consultation with her client. A day job client, not the other ones. I didn't watch those.

She was sat forwards in her chair, her face calm, listening to the emotional young woman, not making notes - that was what I was there for. I could keep a record, and anyway, her mind was sharper than most people could ever imagine. I'd passed a tissue to the young client, who was utterly distraught as she told us what had happened to her sister, about her step-father's treatment, and about the fate she feared awaited her. About the shout that haunted her nightmares, of her sister's last words about a speckled band. The terror in her was obvious.

My response was to ask her not to return, to stay with us for now, where she would be safe, but Irene had silenced me with a simple glance. Not a glare, not anger, never anger, just a glance.  
"We will accompany you to your house. If we are going to discover what happened to your sister, Helen, we are going to need to set a trap. And all traps must have their bait."

There was fear in the woman's eyes, but Irene said nothing more. The girl looked over at me, trying to judge my opinion, and I nodded slightly. It was a plan, it meant that if something had happened, the man who had done it would be punished. More than that, it was a chance for an adventure. I had never used to want adventure - I had my world, my morgue, and a few friends. I had Tobi. But now... now I had Irene, or rather, she had me. Now adventure was something that I had a taste for. So we had all agreed to go.

No sooner had Helen left than the very step-father she had spoken of, Doctor Roylott, barged into our home, stamping around the room, and knocking things over, shouting about us being a bad influence on Helen, that he would not have her visiting places like this. He was a large man, angry and dark eyed, unpleasant. I was nervous, and Tobi had hissed in fear, but Irene had just sat there, watching him, an amused smile across her lips. 

"Stupid woman." He hissed, raising a hand to hit her and then thinking better of it, grabbing a poker from where it was resting against our ornate fireplace, bending it and dangling the distorted metal in front of Irene's eyes. 

Irene had still looked completely calm, that small amused smile waiting on her lips.   
"Just think how easy that could be your arm." He sneered, and then looked over at me. I couldn't easily face him, but I made myself meet his eyes, and he spat at me. "Or your girlfriend's arm." I was shaking, I knew I was, and I was tempted to try and hit him, or else call Helen. My vision was becoming blurry, and Irene had just looked at him.  
"I'm going to ask you to leave Doctor Roylott. Just once. I won't ask again."  
No one ever refused that tone of Irene's. He walked out, and she picked up the poker, sighing softly as she straightened it out, and then made her way over to my seat, signalling for me to stand up and pulling me onto her lap, tucking my head against her shoulder as I cried. Her touch, and her soft whispered words calmed me, until I could face going to see him once more.

That had been the start of the day, a Saturday, when I was not expected in work and so could accompany Irene wherever she chose to take me. She had chosen to head to Helen's house, and now we were sat in the room of the dead girl. The thought of the Doctor forcing that poor sweet girl to sleep in the bed of her lost sister was bad enough, without thinking about what else might happen.

We had left Helen back in her own room, and she had clearly been relieved to be allowed to return there, away from the strange noises and sleepless nights. We had headed to the sister's room alone.

Irene had noticed a few things instantly - that was always her way. She read people in a way that was entirely different from normal, she had to. That was why both her roles tied together so well. Whilst I could only easily have conversations with the dead, she knew things about people that they themselves didn't know. She knew a lot about me I had never known before, and I was grateful to her for that.

The first thing she had noticed was the rope above the bed. She raised an eyebrow, and I felt my face colouring as she examined it, her lips moving in silence. I sat on the edge of the bed, trying to still my heart. She was working, and I was here to document it. That was all. Mysterious ropes that led nowhere were just a part of the job. She followed it back to its source, running a gloved hand along its length, sending a shiver down my spine. It started at a vent from the step-father's room.

The next thing she noticed, which made my cheeks colour further, was that the bed was bolted to the floor. It had been built that way. Normally, Irene's sharp mind would have made some comment, but there was a darkness to this that defied words. She continued, and I tucked my feet beneath me, out of the way. She seemed to learn all that she needed, and she turned off the light, taking a seat opposite me, a cane she had brought across her lap - when I had questioned that, she had pointed out that it was Doctor Roylott that had threatened violence. She had no intention of letting anyone break my arm. I smiled at that, basking in the warmth of her words.

We sat in silence, and I shivered, pulling the blanket of the bed around me. It was cold, and I was scared. There was a sickness in this room, and I just kept thinking about the girl who had died. Then a low whistling pierced through the air, and I heard the scrape of metal as the ventilator was removed.

In the darkness, I sensed rather than saw Irene stand, gripping the rope once more with one hand.   
"Now Molly." I threw the switch for the light, and watched as she pulled the rope taught with her left hand, pulling back the other in a gesture that was embarrassingly familiar. She struck at the rope with the cane, and I saw the very thread seem to move.  
"You see it Molly?" She cried, but I saw nothing other than the anger on her face, the hatred that twisted it almost beyond recognition. She fell still as a horrific shout filled the air, and I ran to her, taking the cane from her trembling fingers.  
"What... what was that?" I whispered. "What does it mean?"

"It means it's all over my sweet, and that is for the best." She took the cane back, pushing me behind her protectively as she headed to the Doctor's room. She opened the door, and we looked inside.

The Doctor was lying dead on the ground, his body contorted, wearing a dark green dressing gown. Across his throat was a yellow and brown band.  
"The speckled band..." I whispered, and she nodded, pushing me from the room and closing it behind us, heading to Helen's room. 

Irene smiled softly.   
"You speak to her. I will call Donovan..."  
"Are you alright?" I whispered. I normally did not question her, but she had just caused a man's death, even if it were accidental.  
"It does not weigh on my conscience. See to Helen. We shall be home by the morning."


End file.
